Sugar Cubes
by erbasaetta
Summary: [Post Mockingjay] [Annie/Peeta/Katniss/(Finnick)] - Horse. - Says Peeta. - Horse. - He repeats. - That's right. Just like that. - Peeta joy oozes from every pore. His smile, his rapt gaze, the dimples that run through the skin at the corners of the mouth. So close to Sean, it seems himself a child.


Hello to all! I tried to translate a longer story . It's more likely that there are more errors, but I still wanted groped.  
The story is set after Mockingjay. Katniss still lives alone, but Peeta visit her often. Annie makes a surprise visit to Katniss home and the rest ... find out for you.  
Happy reading!

**Sugar cubes  
**When I open the door, the last thing that I come across are the sea-green eyes of ...  
- Annie! - Says Peeta, jovial, who could not resist the curiosity for a visit to a schedule so unusual.  
Sticks his head out from inside the kitchen and makes a great smile. Honest, as any gesture or expression that paints his face.  
Just three in the afternoon: it is a time of quiet here, and Annie has arrived without any prior notice.  
The thing doesn't bother me, since, with Peeta always around the house, it is virtually impossible that I find myself short of iced biscuits prepared every day. So this is what I offer to her: a cup of hot tea to warm her, and some almond biscuit. It's snowing outside by an hour or so poor, and Annie still has the nose flecked with red from the cold, even if wearing a soft coat.

His name is Sean, and will have more or less two years. A child chubby blond auburn curls that fall on the messy chubby face and intense eyes transparent. The time now is sitting on the floor, legs crossed like a little Indian, his mouth open, in admiration of colored shapes that move and talk on the TV.  
Peeta stands beside him, also on the floor, but not watching TV. His attention is all for Sean, which emits light squeals of approval at certain times of the cartoon, so, for a reason that none of us can figure out.  
Each squeals corresponds to a high-pitched squeal smile on the face of Peeta, accompanied by the classic puff that characterizes his more spontaneous laughter.  
I ask Annie how it goes, but I do not need an answer to draw my own conclusions. She looks serene, which makes me feel relieved and less uncomfortable in front of her. I understand, to my great joy, I will not have to pursue a play in which I say, once again, how saddened by the loss of Finnick and the fact that little Sean is growing without a father figure.  
Not that it is not, in fact, but makes me feel silly repeating those phrases that in many surely have mentioned.  
So I focus on his face, until it is known that gave a clear checked her brown hair. The hair now are arranged in an orderly helmet, which highlights the great sea-green eyes and neck slim and slender.  
- You are very comfortable. - I say, and she nods, and seems glad I noticed the small revolution brought to his look.  
Not that Annie is a fanatic of fashion and aesthetics. My mind draws comparisons with Effie, more flamboyant, always one step ahead of the rest in terms of style, and no, Annie doesn't look like at all.  
Simply, my appreciation made her pleasure.  
While Annie slowly sipping his tea, with the corner of my eye I look at Peeta, who follows the enchanted plump index Sean, focused on the TV.  
- Horse. - Says Peeta.  
- Horse. - He repeats.  
- That's right. Just like that. -  
Peeta joy oozes from every pore. His smile, his rapt gaze, the dimples that run through the skin at the corners of the mouth. So close to Sean, it seems himself a child.  
And then, they get both funny imitations of nitrite and puffs typically equines.  
On TV, the horse's eyes with brown mane fill of many starlets silver, at the sight of a small white cube, a hand, whose owner remains out of the frame, is giving him.  
Sean get it up to his feet and staggers up to the chair of Annie. Then she climbs on his lap and begins to lip smacking, emulating the sound of the animal.  
- Me too! Me too! - Rattles anxious and impatient.  
Annie understands what he wants. She tells me, and she also explains that Sean has a certain passion to imitate whatever the cartoon characters on TV do.  
So I open the cupboard and pulled out a plastic jar. I take off the lid and peach in case a cube of sugar.  
Turn it between my fingers, I think of Finnick. At our first meeting, his charming smile and his silly offer: a lump identical to that white and grainy.  
And watching Sean sucking his thumbs with sugary taste, I promise myself that one day, I will tell him that meeting, and as Finnick went crazy for those small and perfect cubes. Provided that Annie did not beat me on time.


End file.
